


Forced Royalty

by underneaththemoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Idk where I'm going with it yet, Kidnapping, Multi, Not sure yet what to tag this, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon





	Forced Royalty

It used to be a sweet little town. Shops lined the main street, always open and welcoming to the people walking by with a free something and those people would always say hello and visit. The town stretched maybe 20 miles inland before the mountain began. It was a secluded little area as the mountains stretched around the outside of the city lines. The people of the town kept to themselves, never venturing far outside the mountain for much. All that they needed was already there. Many outsiders coveted the life of the townsfolk, only hearing that this mysterious little town was the perfect place for anyone to live. 

But ever since the tsunami hit and covered half the town in water and almost destroyed the rest, Beachton became a place where having your wits along side you was the only way you’d survive a day.

Luckily, I’ve been pretty lucky to make it this far. I’m an average sized in every way girl that has only been able to run away from the problems. After almost a year of no one coming to help the town, many people have become wild and savage. My family has been able to stay pretty sane, but I think that’s because my father is the town doctor so we’ve had to stay pretty lax with his lifestyle. 

We live pretty far up into the town that almost nothing of ours was destroyed in the natural disaster. Man made disasters are different. Townsfolk that used to smile at us and bring by bake goods now try to destroy parts of our home. It’s unfortunate because we still welcome these people with open arms into our house for medical care.

I tend not to stay around the house. It’s too negative sometimes even with my mom’s fake, broken smile and my father’s forced kindness. So I run. I explore. The town’s wreckage is too fascinating not to want to be around. It started out that I’d leave early in the morning and start at the most northern point and then run to the south. But now, I have to be more stealthy ever since I hurt my leg on a run a few months ago. I can still run, but not for long periods of time. So I hide and run when I can, of course. But the pain doesn’t just subside because I want to run. It gives out - at the worst times. And that’s where our little story begins.

There I was, with a small group of teens that I still felt comfortable with, in a room at the top of the building. Someone had strung lights the last time I was there and it really detracted from the water damage the rest of the room was under. The group was called to discuss what we thought we should do with our lives. Many of us were already 18 and we wanted to get out of the town to go to college or travel around the world. The adults were being far too strict on going over the mountain and we wanted to do something about it.

A boy and I sat on a sad, water stained couch, both quietly listening. I thought I knew him. His pale face and short, brown hair seemed familiar. We might’ve had a class together before the disaster, but I couldn’t remember. He kept looking over at me, but I refrained from sharing a glance with him. He made me feel uneasy and I tried to just stay focused on the topic at hand. When the meeting was up, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You’re Arryn, correct?” he smiled eerily, keeping his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, not wanting to be rude, but it was already rude enough that I couldn’t even remember knowing him.

“I’d like to bring you somewhere. Someone wants to meet you.” I looked around nervously. Someone wants to meet me? That sounded pretty normal - NOT. I politely declined and stood up, ready to make my way back home.

But the first step I took was painful. All sorts of waves of pain shot from my leg all through my body and I fell over. Leg, not now! My eyes filled up with tears that I tried to quickly wipe away so that no one would see my weakness - which actually, I had many well hidden. The pain seemed to paralyze me, keeping me on the floor. Something had to have happened to my leg because this normally didn’t happen. Looking up with watery eyes, the boy had been joined by two others - a small girl with bright blue eyes and another boy, this one with tanned skin and sandy blonde hair. The three of them picked me up and began to carry me away. I tried to struggle, tried to get them to drop me so I’d run away.

Nothing. My body did nothing. This was it, I thought. This was the time that the disaster’s aftermath would take me. So I let myself go. Eventually, I was unconscious. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if it was just sleeping or if I had lulled my body into just passing out. Either way I now was trapped in my mind. Maybe this was a good thing. Things were starting to look bad in terms of actually getting out of this town so maybe this was how I’d get out.

After what seemed like hours, I woke up. I was in the arms of only one of the boys, the one who talked to me. I flashed my eyes open for a moment, shut them quickly, and listened. We were in a part of town I fear: the reconstruction. Part of Beachton before the tsunami was under massive construction so only half of most of the buildings were there. Now, it’s barely a fourth of them and they continue to fall apart. Many of the people who live here now are the criminals, the murders, the rapists. I had avoided this part like the plague, but now it was where I’d lay my last look on the world.

A knock sounded my full alertness, causing me to jolt. I felt a mouth rest on my ear and whisper, “Everything will be okay,” before putting a blindfold on me. More time went by and finally I was placed down on somewhere soft. Was this a mattress? I slowly moved my hands around, too scared to make a sudden movement in the chance that whoever was around me might do something irrational. It was a silken sheet with a few pillows and a… hand? I recoiled my hand to my chest, almost knocking myself over.

What I assumed was that hand grasped the blindfold and lifted it up. The room was bright, lit by the same kind of lights that were in the building before but in multitudes. There was only a few more people than that who had carried me in. The pale boy, the blonde boy, and blue eyed girl all sat together on a large sofa, their legs intertwined and talking quickly about something. A tall woman stood by the door with a man covered in scars and tacky tourist clothing. And finally, the boy who lifted my blindfold off. He had soft black hair and a smile that could either charm the pants off you or scare you past death.

I kept myself contained, trying not to react to this new surrounding. It actually didn’t look as bad as I thought it would. There was new-looking pieces of furniture everywhere, some generic paintings on the walls, and many piles of clothing. But unfortunately, that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Don’t you like my palace, princess? I built in hopes I’d find you and have you here with me,” he sighed, laying himself on the soft sheets next to me. I looked around and forced a smile at him, trying to please this captor of mine.

“There you go! I like that smile. Good choice team,” he nodded to my three kidnappers. “She’s a pretty one. I hope she stays.”

“Wait, what?” I choked out. 

The boy stretched out his arms towards me and pulled me to lay down beside him. His arm stayed wrapped around me while the other rested under his head.

“Well, I’m Prince Marshall. This is my kingdom. These are my people. And now,” he kissed my cheek, “you’re my princess. And if you try to leave, I will be forced to kill you and make an example out of you like the rest who have tried. Any further questions?”

My entire body tensed up. If fear was to become a person, it definitely was me. All the room seemed to be still and I started to hyperventilate.

“Princess Arryn, please. Don’t be overwhelmed, I don’t want to hurt you. I want to love you in many ways, but I can’t if you struggle.” I gulped and felt a lump in my throat.

Marshall took grasped my chin and turned my face towards him. His smile was less threatening this time, more soft and understanding.

“I want you to be alive.”


End file.
